


Family Spirit

by VictoriaConcordiaCrescit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, KROENKE OUT, Love Arsenal Hate Kroenke, M/M, Porn With Plot, So frustrated after the final I need to write something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaConcordiaCrescit/pseuds/VictoriaConcordiaCrescit
Summary: Emery is an arrogant bitch, and Kroenke tries to give his unsatiable lover a lesson on family spirit.





	Family Spirit

Emery hears shameless moaning before realizing he is the one making such noise. He shrank a little, attempting fruitlessly to hide his face with a pillow. It’s too much. The young, strong man riding him, tearing him up with a thick dick, is so much more than that he has gotten used to. 

So much more than the seventy-one-year-old Stan Kroenke.

The old man is in the same room, witnessing Emery’s display with a smirk on his face.

“Unai, Unai, you can’t always save the pleasure for yourself.” Kroenke said to his lover. His voice is soft but clear. Emery can hear the voice even when shrieking at top of his lunges.

Emery stirs, clenching the sheet with nails. The young man hired by Kroenke to fuck him went even deeper, leaving his hole raw and throbbing. Kroenke is only too right. There are certain types of pleasure Emery usually reserves for himself. Sex is one of them, and vengeance is another. 

Emery loves revenge, especially against the players who dare to challenge his authority. It’s hard to refrain from talking to the press, when the Europa League cup is inches from his fingertips. He talked and talked, about how the players are all wrong, how they know nothing about importance of UEL, how he forced some respect out of them.

And everything went wrong.

To say Kroenke is disappointed would be an understatement. The businessman may care his football club less than the Nuggets or the Ram, but losing 4:1 to Chelsea is such a shame, and even the cold-blooded bastard cannot endure. He would have punished Emery himself if it’s possible. But his dick limps more often than he like, and it would take a strong man for an ex-player to shriek in pain and pleasure.

The young man turns Emery over, kneeling between these wide-open legs, and bent down to kiss the coach’s nipples. He grinds each side with great patience despite Emery’s moaning, knowing the performance would earn him quite a sum. Emery shuts his eyes tight, his face is a shade of deep pink. Kroenke smiles and even claps a little, as if he is watching a comedy show.

“Open your eyes, dear, and see how you enjoy it.” The young man bends over and speaks into Emery’s ears with a sweet voice. Emery’s dick, already hard and leaking, is held in his hand. He caresses Emery with false tenderness, but his speech is unforgiving as always.

“There is no point hiding. We all know you are an attention-seeking bitch.”

The young man holds Emery’s waist and thrusts with more skill then strength. Emery opens his eyes with much reluctance. He put his legs around the man’s waist, and held on with all he has got. He twists in the young man’s grasp, mind drifting because of the overwhelming sense of pleasure. He is sweating, panting. He cannot take it anymore, and yet he desires much more…

He reaches climax in the young man’s hand. The man cupped his face, turning it to the direction of Kroenke, waiting for the businessman’s further direction. Kroenke steps up to them, touching Emery’s face with his thumb.

Only then, Emery finds out he has been crying.

“My dear Unai.” Kroenke said with a cold, indifferent look, “Please do not leave the club and I when you are enjoying next time. You have to learn about family spirit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a Kroemery fic every time when Arsenal lose a game in UEL/EPL next season. Don't exactly ship this pairing but they are a perfect match for ruining the club.  
> That is true love, almost.


End file.
